How I Was Killed
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: One dark day in the middle of the night Johnny C was enjoying another night of mindless killing. But tonight's different, why does Johnny have this feeling he's forgotten something? To answer this we shall travel back in time to Johnny's orgins. Who was Johnny before this? Who were his parents? Most of all WHAT made Johnny this way? Suck at sum. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Forgettful feeling?

**Okay first thing about this story is that it's really LONG!**

**2 this was inspired by the awesome artist on DA CandysKiller her charcters are in this I DO NOT OWN THEM THEY ARE TO AWESOME FOR ME TO OWN!**

**Also if you haven't seen her art yet you should, she draws a fucking awesome Zim.**

**3. This is about her charcter Kil and Johnny.**

**4. This is also inspired by her pic of her charcter Kil and Johnny from JtHM.**

**I do not own Johnny or Zim or any Jhonen Vasquez charcters mentioned in this. **

**I do not own Kil or anyone from his world CandysKiller does.**

**All I own is the story.**

**PS the numbers will be explained at the end.**

**So enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The storm hovered over this city, consuming it, in grey clouds and dark shadows. Rain fell swiftly, but gently, drenching everyone that was below it. It had not rained on one "special" person though; this night. This man was very tall and quite thin, he had dark blue hair that was spiked and was sticking out at all angles, and the lightest brown eyes. The man's name was Johnny C or Nny as he preferred to be called. A very unstable man Nny was, many a night he would kill people ,everyday, with a knife in hand. Not this night though, tonight the homicidal maniac strangely didn't have no such urge to commit acts of blood and chaos. He just sat on his worn out couch as the rain fell outside. The light pitter patter of the rain had a very unnerving affect on the maniac. This Johnny found very odd.

Nny remained silent as the rain continued to fall. Every time the rain fell Nny had a very confusing feeling as if there was something he was forgetting and the rain was the only thing that had the answer as to what it was. Nny sighed and tried to contemplate what it was he could possibly be trying to remember. He hadn't forgotten anything. _"Lets see I took Squee to school, killed off that group of teenagers that had made fun of me at that cafe, and sharpened all my knives. What am I missing here?" _He wondered. Nny turned his attention to the boarded up window. Across the street was the home of Nny's next door neighbor and one if not the only one of Johnny's friends Squee aka Todd Casil.

Oddly tonight the Casil's lights were off and there was no car in the driveway. Nny let out a sigh. "Must've went out for the night..." Johnny said with disappointment in his voice. Oh how he wanted to tell Squee of the new weapon he had found and how could it sliced the skin off his victims so cleanly it was almost something to shed a tear for. "All well." The maniac said his mood suddenly lifted, almost cheerful in a way. Johnny stood off the couch and trudged down to one of his torture rooms with a cheshire cat grin on his face. He entered the room and walked over to a table covered with all sorts of weaponry and other sharp objects. But before Johnny could happily dice his latest victim, a red haired women that wore only a green leotard and green knee high tights **1)**, he heard a voice say or rather screech. "NNY! CEASE THESE URGES THIS ISTANT!" Johnny growled and turned on his boot heels. He faced a small Bub's Burger Boy statue that was sitting on a table on the opposite sidfe of the room. "What do you want know Meat! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Nny hissed at the statue. "Nny look at what you are doing! You are a feeling creature killing is above you, you did after regain control did you not? From the Doughboys?" Meat questioned Nny. "I DID REGAIN CONTROL YOU LITTLE FUCKER AND I'LL DO SO AS I PLEASE! IF SOMEONE DIES THEY'LL DIE BECAUSE I WANTED THEM TOO! IF I GET HUNGRY I'LL EAT BECAUSE **I **WANT TO **NOT** BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TOO!" Nny growled at the statue. "If that was true then what's in the point of killing this women? You are no longer a slave to the Wall so why continue this endless cycle? Or are you still the psychotic servant to that manifestation? Come now Nny lets go drinking that'll lighten your mood." Meat hissed his eyes growing empty like they had before**. 2)** "I. am. **not**. a. SLAVE!" Nny roared and threw the burger boy statue at the wall. "Nny that was very rude!' Meat scolded. "PUT ME BACK!" Meat ordered. "**FUCK YOU!" **Johnny screeched and slammed his boot repeatedly over Meat till he was nothing but a pile ceramic dust.

His breath becoming shallow and quick from his rush of rage and adrenaline. "I'll see you in hell Meat!" Nny spat at the "remains" of the reverend. His anger now spent, he turned away and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Nny wanted to get out of this hell house as fast as possible. Only for him to loose his footing on the stairway by tripping on a human femur, toppling down the stairway, Nny felt blood trickle into his eyes from what he could only assume was from a cut on the forehead. He could barely even see as cold blackness consumed him.

* * *

**Okay this was very short but next chapters will be longer and more crazy. **

**By the way **

**1) Yes the Chick is Poison Ivy from Batman and I do not own her either.**

**2) Refrence to the last JtHM book.**

**PS I know this isn't much but it's a start I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Horrible Skool Day

**I still promised this fic to the artist and I keep my promises.**

**So here's How I was Killed chp 2**

**I don't own anything all I own is this story and Tok, Carter and Moonshine.**

**Kil and Lucas belong to CandysKiller.**

**Again numbers explained at the end.**

* * *

_"I am a question to the world..."_

_"Not an answer to be heard..."_

_"Or a moment that's held in your arms..."_

_"And what do you think you'll ever say, I won't listen anyway..."_

_"You don't know me. And I'll never be what you wanted me to be..."_

Song filled the halls as a small boy sat in a chair beside a door with his head down. His messy black hair sticking out at all angles and covered some of his face. The young boy, barely ten, sat alone; isolated. He sighed. This child was dubbed the name Carter Membrane, but what a useless name he had, for everyone believed his father, Dib, to be insane. So naturally they'd believe Carter to be like his parent and shun and torture the poor boy with there words and fists. This abuse was daily for Carter and the family situation was far worse. Dib was always busy with his "Paranormal crap" as Carter would put it and his mother Kayla was a hopeless cause, never dealing with the real problem, she unknowingly only made the problem worse. Carter sighed and with that sigh started to sing once more.

_"And what do you think you understand..."_

_"I'm a boy no I'm a man. You can take me and throw me away..."_

_"And how can you learn what's never shown?"_

_"Yea you stand here on your don't know me..."_

_"Cause I'm not here..."_

Tugging on the collar of his trench coat and stuffing his hands in his black jean pockets, Carter pressed his back against the chair, just wishing to disappear. He had gotten into another fight at Skool again. That's why he was here, outside of the principal's office, once more. This was his 5th fight in Skool. Which meant that Carter was a regular in the Principal's office. The fight had been because the 10th Graders were beating on Carter's best friend Tok during lunch. Carter over reacted when they broke Tok's jaw and gave him a bloody nose. Carter had gone berserk and attacked them harshly giving the four high skoolers black eyes and gashes, it had taken 3 teachers to pry Carter off the upperclassmen, now he was here. Waiting for what was certain expellation from Skool and possible Juvie. But he didn't care if it meant he was far away from his parents he'd taken Juvie with great pleasure and relief. Carter looked at the entrance to the Office and thought about Tok. "_I hope your not in trouble too."_ Carter thought concerned. He smiled slightly almost hearing Tok's voice, growling, telling him "I could've taken them! I'm a unstoppable killing machine! You shouldn't interfere in my business!" And Carter would've said _"Yea right!"_ They would've be laughing by then. Although that time will have to wait for now. Carter's smile fade and he sang once more.

_"And I want a moment to be real..."_

_"Want to touch things I don't feel. Want to hold on..."_

_"And feel I belong..."_

"Carter." A feminine voice called softly. Carter looked at the receptionist. "The principal will see you now." She said nicely and pointed to the door next to him. To Carter, he felt as though he was a prisoner walking up onto a platform about to be hanged by a rope noose till death. That thought disappeared quickly as Carter entered the Principal's office.

"Principal Mustang?" Carter asked.**1****)** "Come in Carter." A male voice said cooly. Carter shut the office door and walked towards the desk where a large chair was facing it's back towards him. "Please have a seat." Mustang said. Carter did as he was told. "I see our last talk had no affect on you.." Mustang said and turned his seat so he faced the small boy. Mustang was a tall, muscular, sort of a army reigned type of man, but was very cool, and kind to all the kids. He had black hair and eyes and always wore something bluNe, today was a blue under shirt, with a black over shirt, pants, and black combat boots. Carter sighed. "Look I tried but-" Carter started to say. "And it appears trying isn't helping you." Mustang said. Carter frowned. "Carter I know things haven't been easy for you here. It may seem like were not helping you but we are, well were trying to atleast, and it seems that it's not just the Skool that's the main problem here." Mustang told. "Then what is my problem?" Carter asked through gritted teeth. "Carter your one of our brightest students, are you not?" Mustang asked. Carter arched an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "I also understand your one of our Skool's top artists and your a prized member of our Skool Choir." Mustang said even though he already knew all of the statements were true. Carter nodded. "Yes sir. Those are true, but you still didn't answer my question." Carter told still frowning slightly. "The main problem here Carter is you can't control your temper." Mustang said a bit stern.

"Well it's all fuckin- Membrane!" Mustang exclaimed cutting Carter off. Carter growled, he hated his last name, it was his faggot of a father's last name. That was why he hated it so much, because he hated him. Carter exhaled a breath and crossed his arms. "Well it's all friggin Billy's fault. Him and his stupid friends. Ganging up on Tok, ambushing, him like that I gave them what they deserved!" Carter exclaimed the last part. "So nearly bashing their heads in is your way of "giving them what they deserved?" ,you sound just like a foolish solider that's going head on into battle when they can't even fathom the horrors there about to encounter, that's what I see when I look at you." Mustang said earning him a glare from Carter. Mustang grinned slightly. "But I also see a small boy that's in a lot of pain. Which is why I have arranged for you to see a specialist." Mustang said still grinning. Carter looked at Mustang is disbelief. "A counselor? Sorry but my mom already got me one and all he does is sleep during our sessions. It's a waste of time. So just do me a favor and send me to Juvie." Carter scoffed. Mustang let out a small laugh. "Juvie? Carter your not even a minor yet. What would made you think you'd go to Juvie?" Mustang asked with a chuckle. Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I saw it happen on TV?" He said confused. Mustang laughed. "No were going to see how this works. But this person isn't a counselor, he's a Psychriactic Medical Professional, this is just an experitment to see how it works with students. You'll be seeing him every day after Skool." Mustang said pulling some paper out of his desk. He handed the small packet of parchment to Carter. Carter looked at them but didn't make any motions as to he would take them. "Your parents already signed for it Carter. Actually they requested it, both of them, give it a chance." Mustang encouraged placing the papers in the boys hands. Carter looked at them. "Why couldn't you just send me away?' Carter asked disappointment in his voice and on his face. "Cause I think there's hope for you yet Carter." Mustang said sincere. He rubbed the boys head gently and smiled at him. Carter rolled his eyes at the man's kind gestures. Carter sat up and walked towards the door. "By the way!" Mustang called just Carter was about to reach a hand for the door nob. "Tell Tok he isn't introuble either and that he has the rest of this week to recover." Mustang said. Carter nodded and left with a small frown.

* * *

-Asylum For Crazy People-

"_I LOVE my job." _A young man with dark blue hair thought with a grin as he entered this house of insanity with glee. This man, this very skinny man, his name was Killyghan, however he just detested anyone calling him by his real name so everyone, with the exception of his childhood friend Lucas, called him Kill for short. Kil clocked in at the front desk and continued on his merry way to check on a few of his "patients". These patients you see were put here "personally" by Kil. Kil was a rapist and a very good one at that the man was slick and made sure no one told. He used the drugs the asylum happily supplied to numb them and make them forget everything that had happened to them every person Kil had known were none the wiser to his favorite pass time. Kil just walked down the hall grinning while hearing the faint sounds of breathing and some sobbing that had come from the room he had just left.

"Killyghan!" A sharp voice pierced Kil's ear drum. Kil turned annoyed as Lucas approached him. "Lucas what did I say about calling me by that name it makes me happy and annoys me to my core." Kil hissed expressing his annoyance. "Sorry policy. Anyways I got good news." Lucas said as he took his glasses off and wiped them of on his coat. "Like what?" Kil asked as Lucas put his rectangular glasses back on. "You remember that extra curricular job we both signed up for? The Help Poor Brats That Parents Waste Too Much Cash On Program. You got a kid from them to take care of for a few months." Lucas said handing Kil a clipboard. "What kid?" Kil asked crossing his arms with the clipboard in hand. "It's in the papers. Well I gotta go Kil I got one too so I won't be seeing you for a while." Lucas said and turned and walked down the hall. "Boss said he wanted you to be deploid today! So no work here for a while!" Lucas called. Kil's eyes widened slightly. _"No work for a few months?" _Kil thought as he continued on down the hall to the next room. Kil enter the room silent with a semi neutral look on his face. That then transpired to a dark grin as he approached his "patient", a blond girl in a straight jacket, "Hello my litte pretty pretty." Kil hissed. "I see your keeping silent. That's good. And.." He stopped for a moment and placed a odd blue pill into her mouth. "And if you stayed quiet you _might _actually leave here. Or not whos to say. At least your quiet." Kil hissed and left the room.

After some time and Kil made sure all his patients were properly medicated. He walked over to a table, in the corner, in the small cafeteria the asylum had. Turning his gaze to the mellow folder that was lying before him, Kil contemplated about the months ahead, "I can't leave for that whole time to take care of some kid! I'll have to either slip him mind numbing meds or-" Kil's thoughts stopped when, he saw the photo that was attached to the file with paper clip, when he opened the folder. The picture was of a little boy that appeared to be 10, he had messy black hair, round brown eyes, he wore a black trench coat that looked torn slightly and a red shirt with a skull on it with the words "Kill me now!" In black. Kil grinned at the picture and with a finger skimmed through the information about the boy. "Let see... Name: Carter Membrane, DOB: 5/2/2002, Situation: Multiple Skool offenses, Home troubles, Prone to Anger **(You've been warned :/)"** As Kil read, his grin had grown, especially when he had read the child's name. Kil closed the file and placed it on the table and thought back to when he was younger, and when he had almost raped this one boy with black hair that was shaped like a scythe and wore glasses **2****).** He almost had him sadly this weird laptop of the boys told Kil to leave or he'd call the police. With no other option Kil let the kid go and he had to escape the cops. The Cheshire Cat grin was now staying. "So that little bastard had a kid ehh?" Kil thought stood up an grabbed the file. He walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to leave the Asylum. Kil waited for his driver to show up, when he drove up, as Kil entered the limo he turned back to the funny farm and said. "Maybe I do need a vacation." He entered the limo and the vehicle drove off to the next town.

* * *

-Morgue Lane-

"So they're seriously sending you to another consoler?" A small boy with tan skin that had patches of green, Tok, asked. "Yea and it's bullshit I tell ya, my mom's already got me one and he don't help at all!" Carter spatted jumping in front of Tok. "I feel bad for ya. I'm also sorry I won't be there all next week." Tok said with a sad face. "It's ok it's Skool's orders anyway." Carter said now walking next to Tok. "That and the fact my mom's going to go berserk when she sees this!" Tok exaggerated pointing to where his nose was bleeding and his lower jaw was bruised. "Yea..." There was a long silence between the two boys. "I'm sorry..." Carter said looking down at the ground. "What you sorry about?" Tok asked confused. "I'm sorry I didnt get those fucks off you fast enough, you wouldn't of gotten hurt so bad if I did, so I'm sorry." Carter said. "You don't hafta be it wasn't your fault. There just assholes they needed a beating." Tok reassured with enthusiasm he always seemed to give off. Tok rested a gloved hand on his friends shoulder, making Carter look at him. "It's ok and I'm ok. Ok?" Tok said/asked. Carter smiled slightly and nodded. The two friends just talked till they came up to a eerie green colored home, that had creepy lawn gnomes and a small little green dog tied to a tree in the front yard, Tok's home. The children walked up to Tok's front door. "Want to stay over and play Meekrob Anialator 4?" Tok asked as he opened the front door. Carter lightly shook his head. "Can't, I have a doctor appointment. My moms taking me sorry Tok." Carter said. "It ok. See ya Carter." Tok said as he entered his house. Carter have Tok a wave as Tok shut the door. Carter turned and started walking down the path from the house, but not before hearing Tok's mother, Tak, voice shouting. "TOK!" Carter chuckled slightly and continued on his way. He pulled out a Game Slave SA 2 and started playing Vampire Piggy Hunter Collection.

* * *

-Protein Street-

Carter hadn't looked up from his GSSA until he saw that he was on his street. With a light growl Carter saved his game and shut it off with a loud snap. He put his GSSA in his trench coat pocket, he walked onward, till he saw a house with a electric fence covering the front lawn. The house was made by his Grandfather, Billiard Membrane, a famous scientist that was almost at retirement age. Now it belonged to Carter's "father" Dib, he had gotten the house when he got engaged to Kayla, Carter's Mother. Carter sighed and walked slowly up to the front door of his home. If that's what he could call it, to Carter, this place was not a home. Just a old building that need to be torn down that's all he saw. Taking an almost non existing move of his arm, Carter gripped the door knob lightly, and very slyly turned it, so no noise was heard from the knob or the door.

Carter walked into his house only to see Dib sitting over by the computer, typing, Carter glared at him and lightly shoved the door. The door swung back slowly and stopped with a sharp click. Carter turned away as Dib looked at him, having heard the click. "Hey Carter." Dib greeted. Carter just ignored him and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "How was Skool?" Dib asked stopping his work momentarily. Carter didn't respond. He just glared at Dib and went up to his room.

Carter slammed his door shut and walked over to his computer desk. Setting his back pack down on next to the computer and pulled out a new PK Blood game and the stack of paper that Mustang had gave him. "Carter!" He hears his mother call. "Coming mom!" Carter shouted back. Quickly placing the items in his trench coat pockets, making sure they were concealed, he ran to the steps and slid down the railing to his mother. Who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jumping off halfway down the rail and landing perfectly in front of his mother. "Hehe and Membrane sticks the landing earning him a perfect 10 from the judges." Kayla giggled. "Ahh the crowd goes wild." Carter emphasized mimicking a audience by cupping his mouth. "But it is not enough to stop a trip to the doctors for this aspiring young star." Kayla said with a soft chuckle. Rubbing Carter's black hair making Carter laugh some. "Let's go or we'll be late." Kayla said grabbing her jacket and purse off the couch. Carter nodded and walked towards the door. Kayla stopped for a sec and whispered something in Dib's ear, "Well be back soon." She said to Dib. She kissed him making Carter want to vomit. "Make Dinner." She told him and hurried Carter out the door.

After a quick check up and an even faster dinner. Carter now had time to play with his pet, a black hawk that had white eyes, that he had named Moonshine. She was his 1st Best Friend and very protective of the boy, she'd attacked anyone that would dare try to hurt him, it was like she just knew if he was in harms way or not. "Catch Moonshine!" Carter called tossing what looked like a blue teething ring up into the air. The hawk flew swiftly and caught the the small ring in his black beak. She carefully landed on her masters shoulder, being EXTREMELY cautious, making sure she didn't accidentally scratch him with her black talons. "Good job girl." Carter praised. Moonshine let go of the teething ring and placed it in Carter's hand. She flew above the young boy some crowed some. "That's enough for today girl, let's get some sleep." Carter said extending his hand up to her. The bird perched itself on the palm of his hand and lightly pecked underneath her wing. "I'll take that as a yes." Carter said with a half smile. Carter climbed down the rose garter to his bedroom window and climbed back into his room. **(AN Carter's Bedroom is Dib's old room.)** Carter walked over to the wooden perch that was on his bedside table. Moonshine flew off Carter shoulder onto the hunk of wood. Carter still had his small smile and lightly stroked her chin, Moonshine purred slightly, "Night Moony." Carter said and walked over to his bathroom.

Carter got a shower and changed into his pajamas which consisted of a black t shirt, grey sweat pants, and socks. Once he had gotten changed Carter laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't tired yet. With that in mind Carter grabbed his back pack and pulled out a black leather book. His Diary. Even though tons of people picked on him for having one, they were all to retarded to read anything that he had written in it, so his secrets and thoughts were save. Opening the black totem to a clean page. Grabbing the pen he had in the binder of the book he started to write.

"Dear Diary"

"Well I'm getting another new counselor how fucking lucky am I? (Note huge sarcasm) -.- Anyway I have to see him everyday next week and Tok's not going to be there that week... Great. So now I'm gonna be bullied more and bored. Can you please shoot my friend? Of course you can't your just a old book. All well. I am glad I have you, you like my second voice of something. Remember when I found you in mom's old sewing box that was funny. Especially when all those knotting needles tried to murder Dib hehe. Anyways wish me luck, and PS thanks for keeping my draws and song protected. I don't want anyone getting a hold of them."

"Carter Membrane"

After writing Carter closed his book and stuffs the book back into it's hiding place. Then resumed starring at the ceiling. Carter sighed as thoughts crammed his skull. He had many different ones.

On his Life: Why's my life like this? what did I do to make it this way? Was it my fault? No of course not it's stupid Dib's fault!

His father: Why can't he just go away? Why does mom even like him? Did she forget already that he was the reason I got attacked by that friggin demon! Why's she bother with him? He don't even like me. (AN That's a lie Dib does loves his son.)

Skool: Why couldn't I go to Juvie? Those stupid kids. There all retarded zombie thigh fat people! **3****) **Dang Mustang, there's no hope...

(Yawn)

Carter rubbed his eyes and crawled under his navy blue blanket. Moonshine was already asleep when Carter had left for the bathroom. His light brown eyes growing heavier and heavier with each second. Carter gave in and let the Sandman whisk away to a land of milk and honey. **(AN I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that. The image of that was too funny still is BHA HAHAHAHA Continue without me:) ) **

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Here's what the numbers meant**

**1. No it's not Roy Mustang from FMA!**

**2. Refrence to this one picture of Kil and Dib CK made. I thought it be cool if Kil already knew some things about Carter's family in this and No Kil ain't real old. I think he started raping at 19 I'm pretty sure if I'm wrong let me know. Anyway Kil's probably 21 now how? HE GETS YOUTH FOR BEING A RAPIST! HEHEHEHE :D **

**3. Happy Noodle Boy refrence duh.**

**Anyway enjoy if any of this wrong lety me know please review.**


End file.
